


Teenagers

by dangsu



Series: Teenagers, The Midwest, and Wine Bottles [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Frank, College Mikey, Grumpy Gerard, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangsu/pseuds/dangsu
Summary: "For someone who hates teenagers, Gerard Way seemed to only hangout with Frank and Mikey."Frank is a scrawny eighteen year old kid and Gerard is a crazed college graduate who hates teenagers and the Midwest.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: Teenagers, The Midwest, and Wine Bottles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747489
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating on any of my other works. I had written mos of this a while ago and decided to do some touch ups tonight! Please enjoy and leave feed back!

Frank worked hard to get into the University of his choice. He slaved away numerous hours at that stupidly frivolous high school library studying and doing homework. Frank Iero may have been known to be the class clown and/or the weird stoner kid at his old Catholic highschool, but one redeeming quality about himself that not even the nuns could deny was that he was an excellent scholar. Frank made the principal honor roll and even did a few clubs back in his freshmen and sophomore year. It was the perfect balance to get into his dream University _and_ get a scholarship.

Of course, Frank still got shit for it, even till this day. People that knew him from highschool or knew people that knew him from highschool teased him about it all the time. His best friend, Mikey Way, probably bugged him the most about it. Frank had met Mikey when he was sixteen through some mutual friends so Mikey knew of Frank’s bookish nature, even though Mikey went to the public highschool and Frank went to Saint John’s. Mikey would put one hand on his hip and shift his weight to one leg like a tough girl back talking to a teacher. He’d raise his eyebrows and tip down his glasses, gazing into Frank’s soul. _‘Aren’t you supposed to be some kind of Einstein nerd genius?’_ , he’d ask everytime Frank did something stupid. Frank thinks it’s awfully thick of Mikey to call him a nerd. Frank’s pretty sure Mikey is one of the geekiest and nerdiest kids he’s ever met. You just can’t tell that Mikey is a smart kid underneath his metal band tees, weird hair, terrible posture, and the hangover that he seems to be constantly sporting. 

Even if Mikey Way didn’t give himself enough credit for what he was worth and could be a complete bastard at times, Frank really enjoyed having Mikey’s company. Frank’s favorite activity was sitting in the passenger seat of Mikey’s car at night, screaming the lyrics to obscure punk rock songs and yelling everytime Mikey took a sharp turn or was speeding too much. If platonic soulmates were a thing, him and Mikey were definitely meant to be. Another benefit of befriending Mikey was that Mikey was a lot more street savvy than Frank, who hadn’t even ever been to a public school. 

Mikey was a year older than Frank and a Sophomore in college, so he knew a lot more people than Frank, knew all the good local bands, and most importantly, the clubs and bars that didn’t card (Frank was eighteen and Mikey was nineteen, both still under age.) Frank went out alot more than he did in highschool now. Back in highschool, Frank only ever went to the skate park, the library, or occasionally somebody’s crappy house party. It was a boring four years, hence why he had tons of time to spend studying (and smoking pot). Now as a Freshman in college, Frank went out to bars, clubs, and gigs. His favorites were gigs. Frank had known of the music scene around here and had even dabbled in it with some highschool bands, but he had never fully been a part of it. Mikey seemed to know everybody there, so Frank clung to him like his life depended on it. He actually met tons of cool people with Mikey and some more on his own. Although, it was mostly through Mikey that he met people.

Throughout all of the oddballs and nut jobs that Frank had met though Mikey, the man who had intrigued him the most was Mikey’s older brother. Gerard Way was an interesting creature. He had a shifty look in his eyes, like he didn’t quite trust anybody around him. He also slouched an awful lot. He seemed to never fully be comfortable where he was, although as he went through beers he slowly got more comfortable, just never fully. 

He only comes out to gigs or events about once a month. Frank meets him at someone's shitty basement party. There was some loud punky band with peculiar southern accents playing. They were alright, a bit sloppy, but definitely mashable. Frank had jumped around and hoped around like a rabbit leaps around a grassy field. He was enjoying himself a lot until his nose collided with a stanger’s ashy elbow. Frank grounded a little but he didn’t feel the shooting pain that one would normally when elbowed in the nose. He decided to blame the alcohol for his pain tolerance, even though he wasn’t drunk at all. He was about to shake it off and start moshing again when he felt a familiar warm liquid drip down his face.

“Shit”, he cursed, instinctually clutching his nose. Frank plowed his way through the bodies of sweaty teenagers and young adults to the back of the room, hoping and praying that there was a bathroom there. It would really suck if there wasn’t,

Frank nearly dropped to his knees and started praising God when he saw the open door to the bathroom. He was lucky there was a bathroom and it was a miracle that it was open. He dashed towards it and slammed the door shut. It wasn’t like anybody was going to hear it, anyways. Frank splashed his face with water and grabbed a handful of toilet paper, clustering it and gripping his nose tightly, trying to stop the blood flow. He carefully opened the door and walked back out.

Frank looked at the crowd in front of him and sighed. He watched everybody thrashing around and debated rejoining the kaos. On one hand, it’d be a total waste to just sit around and mop with his bloody nose, waiting for Mikey to give him a ride home, but it would also be incredibly dangerous and idiotic to go back to the crows clutching his nose. He’d definitely hit somebody. 

Frank sighed in defeat and trailed around the wall of the basement trying to find the door to the dude’s backyard. If he wasn’t going to be moshing, he was going to smoke. He fixed himself a vodka redbull and kicked the wall. Frank pushed open the door and recoiled at the hit of fresh fall air. He stepped to the side and fiddled around his pockets for his pack of cigarettes, completely oblivious to the man who had been leaning against the wall next to him.

Frank found his smokes and placed one in his mouth before digging back in his pockets for a lighter. He felt his fingers grace over the fabric of his denim, over and over again, much to his dismay. The cheap plastic lighter was nowhere to be found. 

“Need a light?”, the man’s voice echoed, causing Frank to jump.

Frank took a deep breath and collected himself. He really did not notice him. He must have been in his own world for a second.

“Uh… yeah… thanks”, Frank mumbled through the cigarette.

The man smiled. He had pretty hazel eyes and short dark brown hair that contrasted Frank’s jet black dreads. He took out a metal lighter, the old fashion kind like the one Frank’s dad used when he was younger, and flashed it. Frank leaned into the light and lit his cigarette. 

“Thanks”, Frank said again, feeling a little woozy. Maybe he was a little drunk. He shuffled around awkwardly a little, trying to figure out what to say nex. It was weird, normally Frank always had something to say. “Want one?”, he finally said, waving the pack in the man’s face.

The man shook his head politely before pulling out his own pack. It was a different brand. Frank wasn’t really a cigarette conisure. He just bought whatever was the cheapest or on sale. He didn’t pay attention to brands, but he could tell from the sleek casing that the cigarettes the man had pulled out was expensive. It looked like the brand Mikey smoked on occasion. Mikey wasn’t a regular smoker but when he did smoke he chained smoked and always smoked that one particular brand. It was the same brand the man was holding.

“No thanks. I’m kind of a bitch when it comes to cigarettes. I just can’t bring myself to smoke anything other than these”, he shook his head sadly, like he was upset he couldn’t smoke a pack of camels.

“I get it. I have a friend who only ever smokes this one brand… Hey, I actually think it’s the same brand as yours. Anyways, you can’t possibly be a bigger cigarette bitch than him. He only smokes when he can get away with chain smoking or when he wants to impress a girl. He also whines when he bums smokes from me. Such a drama queen”, Frank ranted, waving his arms wildly and smiling.

Then the man laughed. Frank could see that his smile seemed a bit more tired than everybody Frank knew. He must have been at least a couple years older than Frank.

“That sounds like my brother”, the man kind of scoffed playfully. He drew out a cigarette while rolling his eyes foundly. “I’m Gerard by the way”, he added while lighting his cigarette.

“I’m Frank”, Frank quipped. He was tempted to stick his hand out for Gerard to shake but then remembered that they were both smoking and that shaking hands was only for people older than fifty. Instead, Frank decided to lean against the wall like Gerard to make himself comfortable. He smiled and took a good look at Gerard. Gerard was wearing some obnoxiously baggy jeans, some black shirt, and a denim jacket. He kind of looked like a hoodlum. Frank almost laughed to himself before taking a closer look at Gerard’s shirt. It was a Taking Back Thursday shirt.

“Dude, you like Taking Back Thursday”, Frank gawked while pointing to the shirt. “They’re so underrated!”.

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows with confusion and looked down where Frank was pointing. He immediately furrowed his brows and his eyes popped out in understandment. A small grin grew on Gerard’s lips and Frank thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s seen.

“Yeah, totally. My brother introduced me to them…” was all Frank needed to hear before the two men dove into a conversation about music. It started with Taking Back Thursday and somehow got to Madonna. Multiple hand gestures were used and minor arguments occured. Frank smoked about six Camels and cursed more than he should have with a complete stranger. Frank giggled at the joked Gerard had made and Gerard had laughed at Frank’s laugh. It wasn’t bitchy like the kids back in highschool had made fun of his laugh and it wasn’t annoying like when Mikey would tease him. It was just joking around. Gerard gave Frank a bunch of music recommendations and had stolen a few sips of Frank’s vodka concoction. 

Gerard liked Marvel while Frank was a total D.C. comics fanatic, but they both agreed that the other was bad ass. Gerard liked vodka and redbull, Frank was team vodka and orange juice and they both liked cheap beer that other people said tasted like piss. Gerard tried to be kind to everyone he met while Frank was sarcastic. Gerard was shy. Frank was loud. Gerard liked to drink. Frank liked to smoke weed. They were opposites yet somehow clicked on a certain level. It was odd. 

By the time people were starting to dwindle out of the basement, the red solo cup was nearly empty. Frank felt woozy enough and offered the rest to Gerard, who happily accepted.

Gerard tipped the cup back and downed the rest of the contents. “This is so weak. I didn’t wanna tell you that when you were drinking it, but that was fucking week as hell. Thanks for sharing, though”, Gerard teased. 

“Hey, up until about two months ago I had only had shitty beer at shitty high school parties. This is a total upgrade”, Frank pouted. He swayed a little and tried to cross his arms. He really needed to work on his alcohol tolerance. 

“Holy shit, you’re a baby!”, Gerard exclaimed. “I had my suspicions that you were younger than me, but you’re like a baby baby. Damn, I thought my brother was a baby!”. Frank chuckled a little, pleased that he had come off as older. “ But hey, Frank, are you good to drive back?”, Gerard added with concern as he watched Frank sway around. 

“Oh, I’m not driving. I suck at driving. I came here with my friend, Mikey. He’s driving”, Frank slurred a bit.

Gerard’s face crinkled a bit. “Mikey? As in Mikey Way?”, he asked indecorously. Frank nodded. “Shit man, that’s my brother. I would not trust him to drive you anywhere, which is why I specifically wanted to meet him here and not let him pick me up. Where is he? I’m gonna go find him”, Gerard mumbled heading towards the door. He disappeared inside before Frank could even say bye or get his number to hangout or something, leaving Frank standing outside with his jaw dropped. 

That was weird. Frank knew Mikey had an older brother, but he always assumed his brother was like ten years older than him and a big nerd working in New York, not young, funny, and complete with excellent taste in music. That was a big schocker. Frank shrugged, smoking the rest of his seventh cigarette before stomping it out. He made a note to ask Mikey about it later.

Needless to say, Gerard had dragged a completely trashed Mikey out of that damned basement a few minutes later. He insisted on driving both Mikey and Frank home, claiming he was the most sober. Frak eagerly agreed, thankful and drunk. Mikey kind of shrugged a little and followed his brother. Gerard seemed kind of pissed and gave Mikey the side eye the whole car ride but he smiled anyways when he dropped Frank off and said he’d definitely see Frank around. Frank really hoped he’d see Gerard around. 

Frank did end up seeing Gerard around alot. He came out to shows every once and awhile, but that’s not how Frank ended up seeing Gerard alot. Mikey started to invite Frank over a lot as the semester progressed to just hangout and watch movies. Gerard would occasionally roll out of his basement obode and talk with the younger boys bout whatever they were watching or on the rare occasion, what they were doing. Frank and Mikey would periodically find themselves doing something extremely foolish (which included but was not limited to attempting to bake a birthday cake for Ray Toro without a recipe while slightly tipsy, dressing Mikey in drag, and trying to make Frank platform shoes so he could reach the top of the counter. Gerard would come out of the basement looking extremely disheveled and confused before grabbing a chair and watching the teenagers like they were a forgien species and he was a Nat Geo Wild specialist. He’d sit around, chain smoke, make smart comments, and yell at both of the boys between laughter when they did something beyond stipid. Sometimes Ms.Way you join Gerard and Frank felt like he was a clown in a circus. He didn’t mind it though, it was nice to see Gerard laugh.

During the late spring of Frank’s freshmen year, Mikey had invited Frank over for their customary Friday movie night. Lately they had been convincing in Gerard’s basement room on Friday nights when they weren’t going out. They’d attempt to watch movies although most nights it was a mixture of watching movies, goofing off, and wrestling each other. Frank looked forward to Friday nights knowing that he was either going to go out and get drunk or stay in at the Way’s and have a blast. Frank couldn’t believe how the quality of his life had changed so much from having few friends in highschool and moping around all the time to having plans on the weekends and having friends to support him. Frank was also incredibly glad to have Gerard in his life. Frank was an only child and his father wasn’t around all the time, so it was nice to have someone older give him advice. At the same time, Gerard wasn’t too much older than Frank where the advice was out dated or he was judgemental. Gerard was just the perfect balance of someone to look up too and someone to be friends with.

Frank finished off his last essay of the week, knowing he’d have an eventful weekend. Frank was always busy on the weekends. He put away his pencils and erasers, and grabbed his car keys before heading out of his dorm room. One of the benefits of studying so hard in highschool was that he earned a scholarship that included dorm. Anyone who wanted to tease Frank about being books could suck it. He wouldn’t be having any student loans. Frank smiled to himself as he turned the key in the steering wheel, chuckling as the engine roared. He was happy with life.

Once he made it to the Way’s, he parked his beat up car that perfectly matched the beat up neighborhood. Most of the street lamps had been busted by teenagers that like to roam up and down the streets. Gerard was absolutely terrified of them and would jump closer to Frank everytime they heard another street light get smashed by a rock. Frank thought it was kind of funny. The scrawny little kids couldn’t have been more than sixteen, even if they hide their age behind wife beaters and their obnoxious hair styles. It was no doubt that the Ways had settled in a lower income neighborhood and Frank thought it was interesting that Gerard hadn’t gotten used to it. If the kids wondered close to the Way’s lawn, Mikey would stick his head out the window and curse at them, telling them to fuck off while Gerard hid under the widnow. If Mikey wasn’t around, Frank would usually do the honors of yelling at the kids.

_“I fucking hate teenagers”_ , Gerard would always say. _“Hey! I’m eighteen and I defended your nasty property! It’s not about being a teenager, it’s about being a shit head”_ , Frank would holler back, pretending to be offended. For a guy who hated teenagers, it seemed like Gerad only hung around Frank and Mikey.

It seemed like the kids had gotten to another two street lights, making the street nearly pitch black. Even in the dark it wasn’t hard for Frank to find his way to the Way’s. He had done it so many times, he could probably find their house in the dark. Frank hurried up to the house, hopping over the metal fence that surrounded it. He felt his feet hit the dying grass and he rushed up towards the front door before letting himself in. 

Frank was hit with the smell of cigarettes. The Way house always smells like cigarettes, stale ones to be exact. Frank thinks that it’s 90% Gerard’s fault. He was basically a chimney. Frank didn’t mind it though. Frank also smoked like a chimney so it worked out pretty nicely having someone to go out with for a smoke break. Frank made his way down to the basement, opening the door abruptly.

“What are we watching”, Frank asked bluntly. Frank smiled as Gerard jumped a little at Frank’s sudden appearance.

“Blair Witch”, Gerard said, a little shook up.

Frank nodded before looking around and furrowing his brows with slight confusion. Gerard was laying on his bed, propped up against the wall and Mikey was sitting up against the foot of the bed. None of this was exactly weird except the fact that sitting next to Mikey was another boy that Frank could have sworn he saw before. He was significantly tanner than Mikey who was basically a ghost due to his nocturnal behaviors. The boy had medium dreads that Frank thought were pretty cool and he had on a baggy white tee shirt.

“Uhh.. Frank, this is Pete”, Mikey awkwardly started, gesturing to the boy next to him. “He’s gonna join us tonight”.

Frank thought this was weird. After knowing Mikey for two years, he had thought that he knew pretty much everyone that Mikey knew. Other things that struck him weird was the fact that Mikey was acting so timid. He was never that timid around Frank. 

“Hey”, Pete gretted, flashing a toothy smile and slight wave. 

“Sup'', Frank gretted back, trying to be on his best behavior. Frank walked further into the room out of the doorway before plopping down on the bed next to Gerard. Gerard scooted over a little bit, but not too much. Frank winged into the covers and placed his head on Gerard’s shoulder. Frank liked it when he and Gerard shared the bed and Mikey sits on the floor because unlike Mikey, Gerard actually cuddles with Frank. Some people find it weird, but Frank really likes to cuddle. Gerard seems to enjoy it or at least tolerate it. Sometimes Gerard would stroke Frank’s black choppy hair and Frank would smile a little to himself. 

The boys all start watching the movie, their eyes glued to the screen. There was an occasional cough from all of the cigarette smoke, although that was mostly the Pete guy. Frank wonders who the hell Pete hangs out with if he can’t handle a little cigarette smoke. His lungs seem unusually healthy. Frank leanes closer into Gerard’s shoulder, trying to avoid the cigarette hanging out of Gerard’s mouth but enjoying the warmth of it all. At around half an hour into the movie, Gerard throws his arm around Frank. Frank feels his stomach jump a little. He doesn't know why he’s feeling butterflies, but it feels like when he had a crush on Jamia Nestor when he was sixteen and his stomach would leap everytime she gave him a kiss on the check.

They continue to watch the movie and start talking about it once it gets to the hour mark. Mikey whines about how the camera gives him a headache and Pete calls Mikey a ‘poor baby’. Gerard whispers to Frank that he thinks that Pete is an absolute twat and that he hates him. Frank laughs hysterically even though it’s not that funny and then Gerard starts laughing. They keep on laughing while Mikey eyes them. Sometimes hanging out with Gerard feels like being a little kid again and laughing at stupid things like Tom and Jerry or fart jokes. 

After a while of chatter and laughter, a sudden muffled laugh interrupts the four boys in the basement. Frank immediately recognizes it as the kids that throw rocks trying to hit the street lamps and run around the Way’s neighborhood. By the time Frank had removed his head from Gerard’s shoulder, Mikey was already peering out the basement window, the ones that faced the flower beds. Mikey scowled.

“They’re sitting on our fucking fence”, Mikey sethed. He grabbed the T.V remote from Gerard’s bed and hit pause. Frank rolled off the bed and stood next to Mikey, staring out the window. There was a scrawny kid about maybe fifteen, sitting on the thin metal mesh fence, swinging his legs idly. “I swear I’m gonna kill them. I think that’s Danny out there”. Mikey knew all the neighborhood kids for some reason. Frank never asks and neither did Gerard. 

Before Frank could say something smart, Mikey had already started racing up the stairs, grabbing Gerard’s switch blade that he used for carving and slamming the basement door open. They stood there for a few seconds, very confused. Pete shot Frank and Gerard a concerned look before getting up, calling for Mikey and trailing him.

“What the fuck is he gonna do with a switch blade?”, Frank asked out loud. Frank knows a thing or two about switchblades to know that that switchblade was dull. It couldn’t cut a piece of paper if it wanted to.

Frank looked at Gerard concerned, wondering what the hell Mikey was planning on doing. He really hoped Gerard would tell Frank what to do. Gerard was strategic and wise, always nervous and thinking things through. Instead of telling Frank to stop Mikey or anything else logical, Gerard just smiled and shrugged. “Get the Camera over there, we’ll definitely want to see this''.

Frank pranced over to Gerard’s desk and grabbed Gerard’s bulky camera. He popped the lens out and walked back to the window. He stood on his tip toes and tried to see what was going on through the bushes. Gerard soon followed, rolling out of bed and standing next to Frank. Gerard didn’t have to stand on his tip toes, though. Frank eventually found a good angle and started to record.

They couldn’t hear much, but a “Get the fuck off my fence, Danny” and “Hey, Way, long time no see” was definitly heard. Frank and Gerard stifled their laughter for the purpose of the recording. Mikey was standing out in the doorway, yelling while a group of four younger teenage boys were laughing. He then started running towards them, waving his arms around like he was shooing away seagulls. He looked completly stupid running around in his Antharax shirt and neon red basket ball shorts, yelling at a bunch of fifteen year olds. 

Gerard poked Frank on the shoulder and pointed to the side of the house where Pete was standing awkwardly, watching the scene go down. Pete was shifting side to side uncomfortable while biting his lip. He was looking concerned at the scene going down like it was something crazy. Frank knew that this was just a normal day around here. Pete on the other hand looked very uncomfortable.

“Look at Pete, what a pussy. Mikey may look like an idiot, but at least he’s handling it”, Gerard sneared.

Frank rolled his eyes playfully while punching Gerard’s shoulder. “Says _you_! You’re fucking scared of them too, man!”, Frank laughed. 

Gerard pouted a little and puffed out his lip. He weakly punched Frank on the shoulder, with Frank laughing. “Hey, look, I know I’m a pussy. At least I admit to it. But Pete puts on a tough guy act, it's so obvious it’s an act.” Frank turned the camera to face Gerard who was fuming at this point. “I don’t even know why Mikey inited him. He’s such a dick. Also, he doesn’t smoke. Apparently he’s from Chicago and in chicago they do this straight-edge thing? I don’t know. He fucking brags about it all anoyingly. Like, ‘Oh, I’m from Chicago and I don’t smoke, drink, or do drugs. I’m vegan and fucking pretentious.’ Did you know he’s also apparently loaded? His dad’s a lawyer or something”, Gerad angrily labeled. He seemed to forget that he was scared of the teenagers because he was looking out the basement window happily. He normally hide when they were out.

Frank rolled his eyes again. He didn’t know why Gerard was causing such a big deal about Pete. “Whatever you say dude”, Frank repositioned himself so the camaro was facing Mikey again. He had moved closer to the kids, still yelling except now the kids were yelling back. Gerard slowly creaked open the window to hear the altercation better. Frank and Gerard shared a look of amusement. This was the most interesting thing to happen in a while. 

Mikey pushed the Danny kid off the fence and Danny fell to the ground like a limp body. Frank felt a laugh come out of his mouth and before he knew it both him and Gerard were cracking up. Frank forgot that the window was open as his signature giggle grew in volume. Gerard soon collected himself and put his hand over Frank’s mout, trying to shut him up. Frank immediately recoiled at the contact, feeling those damned butterflies again. 

“Shh”, Gerard shushed, putting the finger of his other hand over his mouth. Frank nodded and they returned to watching the scene unfold.

The boys on the other side of the fence helped Danny up. Frank watched in slight horror and slight amusement as the boys started cursing out Mikey and puffing out their chests. “We’ll fuck you up, Way!”, one of them yelled. Sure, it would be really funny to see what would happen next, but at the same time Frank felt a nagging feeling telling him he should probably go out and help his friends just in case he was about to get his ass kicked. He turned to ask Gerard if they should go out and back Mikey up when Frank saw Gerard’s jaw drop, staring out the window.

“Get the fuck outta here!”, Mikey yelled while flipping Gerard’s blade out. Mikey was a pretty average built kid and didn’t really scream ‘I’m gonna fuck you up’ material, but right now he did look pretty scary holding the switch blade like that. Mikey stood there, blade drawn. “You fucking heard me, go”. The kids backed up slowly until they were completely covered by the darkness of the street. Frank heard one of them, maybe it was Danny, say “Those Ways are so fucking weird”, before he heard the pattring footsteps of the kids running. Mikey put the blade back in his pocket and started walking back towards the house, cursing like a storm. “Stupid fucking kids always going on the fucking lawn. Fucking wannabe guidos, I swear to God one day they’re gonna get it.”

Frank cut the camera off and let the laugh he was stifling go wild. Frank had seen lots of fights and lots of arguments, but this took the case for being the dumbest shit he’d ever seen. All this because a kid was sitting on the fence. It really shouldn’t be funny. Mikey could have gotten his ass kicked badly or a fight could have risen, but damn it was funny seeing Mikey get mad like that. Gerard seemed to think it was pretty funny too, because he was cackling like a storm ang grabbing onto Frank’s shoulder for support. Frank felt himself swing back as Gerard leaned on him and before he knew it they had fallen back onto Gerard’s bed.

Gerard was half laying on top of Frank and half lying on some pillows. It should have been awkward and it would have been awkward if it wasn’t for the fact that they were both still laughing their heads off. It wasn’t even funny anymore. They heard the door open, Mikey and Pete’s voices in the hall, and their feet going up the stairs. It was over and yet there they were, still cackling like idiots. 

Sometimes when it gets late and night or when Frank is a little tipsy but not yet drunk, Frank finds that he laughs at the stupidest of things. Now that he thinks of it, so does Gerard. Maybe that’s why they were laughing so much, because it was late. All Frank knew was that his lungs ached for air and that he was done for when Gerard stood up from the bed and started impersonating the kid falling off the fence. Gerard flung his body back on to the bed like the kid Danny and Frank felt himself jump a little as he hit the bed. Frank figured that his lungs would have to suck it, because he could not stop laughing to save his life. 

After about ten minutes of impersonating the Danny kid and making jokes about the whole alteraction, Frank and Gerard slowly calmed down. They were still laying on Gerard’s bed. Frank was lying horizontally and leaning on Gerard’s chest while Gerard was curled up in the corner. Frank inhaled sharply before exhaling, trying to shake off whatever laughter was still left. They laid there like that for a while, just relaxing.

“Hey, did you hear that?”, Gerard interrupted the comfortable silence, setting up abruptly and brushing Frank’s head off his chest.

Frank sat up too and gave Gerard an odd look. Gerard always was claiming to hear things that Frank just didn’t. Maybe Gerard had super ears or maybe Frank’s ears sucked. Frank just figures that Gerard is paranoid most of the time. 

“No?”, Frank responding, furrowing his bushy brows.

Gerard shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. “No, I’m serious Frank. Listen, it’s getting louder”, Gerard pointed up towards the ceiling. “It’s coming from Mikey’s room, it’s right above here”, Gerard explained.

Frank tilted his head, trying to hear whatever Gerard was peeved about. At first, he didn’t hear anything but the soft wind from the open window. But as the minute drew on, Frank swore he heard something muffled from up stairs.

“I hear it!”Frank whispered. “I wonder what it is”. Frank turned to Gerard again. Gerard was looking up towards the ceiling, eyes wide and jaw dropped. His breathing became hitched and he was still as stone. He looked absolutely horrified.

Frank didn’t get it. “What?”, he whisper-asked. The sounds were getting louder. They were still muffled, but Frank could clearly hear some gasps and words being said above them. There was also a low pounding on the ceiling, almost like footsteps but not quite. He didn’t know what was the big deal about it. It was probably just Mikey and Pete talking.

Gerard continued to stare at the ceiling, still looking completely horrified. Frank watched Gerard watch the ceiling for another thirty seconds before shoving Gerard’s shoulder. “What?”, Frank asked again but with more force.

“Frank…”, Gerard trailed, still looking at the ceiling. “My brother is having sex with Pete upstairs”.

“What!”, Frank shrieked, shocked. What the fuck? He was not expecting that. Wasn’t Mikey straight and wasn’t Pete a boy. 

Gerard nodded solemnly like he didn’t want to admit it. Shoot, he probably didn’t want to admit it. If Frank had a younger sibling, he wouldn’t want to hear about, much less hear their sex life. 

“I know, it’s fucking gross. And of all people, why Pete?”, Gerard groaned. He clawed at his face and groaned again. 

Frank gave Gerard a sympathetic smile and scooted up close to Gerard. He threw his arm around Gerard's waist and started to stroke his back. “There there, let’s just finnish the movie and pretend that this never happened”, Frank suggested, using his other arm to get the television remote and click the play button.

Gerard nodded his head and groaned again. “Thanks Frankie, you’re the best.”

The boys snuggled up and Gerard threw the blankets over the both of them. Frank really wanted to go get snacks from upstairs but he remained planted on the bed for Gerard’s moral support. Secretly, he was scared that if he went up the basement stairs, he’d hear some kind of moaning, but he didn’t tell Gerard that. They sat and tiredly watched the movie, trying their best to ignore the sounds coming from above them. Although even Frank had to admit, it was getting kind of hard to ignore.

By the time they had finished the movie, no more disturbing noises could be heard. Frank and Gerard had slowly started to snuggle closer and closer to each other, to the point where if anyone were to come down and see them, they’d look very suspicious. Frank couldn’t help noticing how warm Gerard was. Frank was always cold. He could be walking down town in the summer sun while temperatures blazed well into the 90’s and still be cold. Snuggling with Gerard was like snuggling with a warm marshmallow.

“Hey”, Gerard said, turning over. He met Frank’s eyes, eye to eye. Frank never noticed just how stunning Gerard’s eyes were. They were a perfect shade of brown. The kind that silky chocolate and coziness is made of. It was like a warm embrace that was tinged with sweetness. Frank felt his heart jump like it did when he was sixteen, staring at the back of girl’s heads who he had crushes on. He’d feel his heart leap every time they spared him a glance. 

“Whassup”, Frank murmured from the blanket covering his mouth. He felt his lips bubble, like he was tempted to lean forward and kiss Gerard. He secretly was keeping the blanket over his mouth to prevent himself from doing something stupid.

“They ruined our movie night”, Gerard mumbled ruefully. He looked a little angry but mostly sad. He looked like a kicked puppy. Or like a kid that had a lollipop taken away from them. Gerard looked sad that he wasn’t able to enjoy his movie night in peace. 

“Yeah?”, Frank asked, eyebrows raised. He was curious now. What was Gerard rambling about?

“I know what we can do to get back at them”, Gerard whispered smiling like a maniac. He looked cute like that, cheeks arched and smile ear to ear. His eyes twinkled with mischief and it made Frank smile as well.

“What would that be?”, Frank asked, playing into Gerard’s games. Gerard leaned over towards Frank’s ear and whispered his master plan. Frank gasped as he heard Gerard’s idea before breaking into a grin. They were totally getting Mikey back.

***

“So what are we watching?”, Mikey asked, plopping down on the side of Gerard’s bed. Luckily Mikey decided against bringing Pete back around after Gerard had bitched about him for a week straight. Frank spent the majority of his free time at the Way’s, so he was there for all of Gerard’s whining. He really did not like Pete Wentz. It got to the point where Ms.Way had staged an intervention (with Frank’s guidance of course) that ended with her finding out that Mikey was not straight and that Gerard had something against kids from the midwest. The verdict was that if Mikey did bring Pete around the house, Gerard was not allowed to say anything about Pete. Frank had to hold back his laughs as they ruled the verdict. Gerard had been fuming the whole time about how much of a twat Pete was and Mikey went beat red every two seconds. Gerard was twenty two and Mikey was nineteen and yet they acted twelve and nine. Frank loved them. 

“Whatever you want, Mikes”, Gerard sweetly said. Mikey shot him a look crossed with disgust and apprehension before standing up and strolling to the cabinet containing the VHS. He skimmed through each of the movie names and categories out loud. Frank didn’t know if he was talking to himself or two the two other boys. Before Frank could wonder more, he felt Gerard’s warm hand cusp his jaw.

Gerard leaned in and tackled Frank on top of his bed, embracing him with a kiss. Frank recoiled in shock, he knew they were gonna kiss… but not like _this_. Frank barely had a minute to process everything before he fought back, kissing Gerard passionately and wrapping his arm around Gerard’s back. Frank noted how warm and welcoming Gerard’s lips were. They were also surprisingly soft. It only took two more movie titles before tongue was involved. It took three more titles before Mikey noticed anything.

Frank was actually enjoying himself. Who knew Gerard was such a good kisser? As far as Frank knew, Gerard hadn’t been getting any since his girlfriend broke up with him six years ago. Frank and Gerard kissed passionately as if they were fighting for dominance when Mikey turned around and yelled in harrow.

“Oh my God!”, he shrieked obnoxiously. Gerard pulled apart slowly, rolling back to his side of the bed with a huge smirk. “What the fuck!”, Mikey yelped again. He had dropped what appeared to be a Poltergeist VHS. 

Frank still remained laying down on the bed, breathing heavily. He knew it was for revenge… but kissing Gerard was kind of hot… really hot. Gerard on the other hand seemed perfectly fine. He was grinning like a goon and on the verge of laughing. 

“What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck”, Mikey stammered, stumbling back.

“Umm… Mikey… can we have some space?”, Gerard asked while biting his lip. Frank looked at the way Gerard’s teeth snagged at his peachy lip. It was cute.

“Fuck you and fuck you. I hate both of you”, Mikey mumbled while shuffling up the stairs in a hurry. “I won’t ever look at the bed the same way again”.

Once the basement door slammed shut, Gerard erupted into a fit of laughter. Frank soon caught on, Gerard’s laugh was contagious. They both sat there laughing their heads off, just like the week before. 

“You’re actually a pretty good kisser, Iero”, Gerard said through laughter. He said it like it was a joke, but Frank saw a pink tint grow on his cheeks.

Frank stopped laughing immediately. Gerard thought he was a good kisser? “Really?”, he asked a little too eagerly. Gerard laughed at Frank’s squeak and Frank grew beat red like a tomato with embrasement. 

“Yeah”, Gerard finally answered. 

“You’re not too bad either”, Frank decided to throw in. “You know… Mikey did leave. We could… _hypothetically_ take advantage of his lack of presence”, Frank said, eyebrows wiggling.

“Are you hitting on me, Iero? As tempting as that sounds, aren’t you like… twelve. I could get arrested for that”, Gerard teased. He smiled flirtatiously. 

“I”m perfectly legal, thank you very much. I’m mother fucking eighteen”, Frank corrected Gerard, turning to his side. He propped his head against his arm and raised his eyebrows. “Since I’m an adult… How about we do adult things?”, he asked.

Gerard rolled his eyes but beamed. “Ugh, _Teenagaers_ ”, he scowled before throwing himself back onto Frank, their lips crashing together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I was thinking about making this a short series like with my spring break series. I'd write about the staged intervention and all that fun stuff, maybe and epiloge to this story or how Pete and Mikey got together. Let me know if y'all'd be intrested in that!


End file.
